Video hosting websites typically maintain a repository of videos and provide a user interface that allows users to browse, search, and watch videos. Some video hosting websites produce original video content. Other video hosting websites license video content from third parties. Other video hosting websites allow users to upload videos and share those videos with one or more other users or with the public at large.
After users have uploaded a video to a video hosting website, users sometimes want to enhance the video. One option for users is to enhance videos locally, using a video enhancement application resident on a client device, such as a personal computer. Enhancing a video locally requires first that the user have access to a video enhancement application and a local copy of the video. After the video is enhanced locally, if the user wants to share the enhanced version with others using the video hosting website, the user needs to upload the new version to the video hosting website.